kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 13
Something More Important Than Life (命より大事なもの, Inochi yori Daiji na Mono) is the 13th episode in the Kimetsu no Yaiba anime TV series. Synopsis Every time Kyogai, the master of the house, plays his tsuzumi, the room spins and Tanjiro struggles. Debilitated by the fractured bones he sustained in his previous battle, Tanjiro tries to fire himself up as he desperately fights on, but he is overwhelmed by Kyogai's Blood Demon Art. Will he find a way to slice off Kyogai's head? Plot The entire house shifts its orientation suddenly, throwing Zenitsu Agatsuma and Shoichi outside through a second story window. The room Tanjiro Kamado is in flips, sending papers from a cabinet flying across the room. When Tanjiro lands, he takes care not to step on them. This causes Kyogai to recall how, as a human, he loved to write but was belittled, his writing discarded, though Tanjiro took care not to step on it. Tanjiro figures out how to take quicker shallow breaths and reinforce the muscles around his leg to compensate and also becomes able to smell the claw attack coming. This lets him get close enough to cut off Kyogai's head, but he tells him his Blood Demon Art was incredible before decapitating him. Before he dies, Kyogai finds himself crying as Tanjiro has recognized his blood art and writing. Using a hollow knife made by Yushiro, Tanjiro collects a blood sample, which is taken by an enchanted cat of Yushiro's with an invisibility spell before looking for Kiyoshi and Teruko. He is greeted by a book to the face when he finds them as their drum had vanished and they could not shift anymore, but they quickly apologize. He takes them outside where he finds Inosuke Hashibira kicking a badly wounded Zenitsu, who is protecting Nezuko Kamado's box. Inosuke had come out of the house after Zenitsu and tried to destroy the box since he was getting a demonic vibe from Nezuko within. Zenitsu recognizes him as the Fifth survivor of the Final Selection, who was at the end but did not show himself. Zenitsu already knew there was a demon in Tanjiro's box as he could hear her breathing and heartbeat but trusted Tanjiro had a reason for declaring it was more important then his life and protects it. As Tanjiro sees Inosuke about to stab Zenitsu, he shouts at Inosuke to stop and rushes toward him. Characters in Order of Appearance *Zenitsu Agatsuma *Shoichi *Kyogai *Tanjiro Kamado *Teruko *Kiyoshi *Chachamaru *Inosuke Hashibira Anime Notes Gallery Zenitsu with Shoichi in the Drum House.png|Zenitsu with Shoichi in the Drum House. Kyogai past as human.png|Kyogai past as human. Kyogai using rapid drumming.png|Kyogai using rapid drumming. Tanjiro using Ninth Water Form.png|Tanjiro using Ninth Water Form. Tanjiro beheading Kyogai.png|Tanjiro beheading Kyogai. Tanjiro extracts Kyogai's blood.png|Tanjiro extracts Kyogai's blood. Kyogai's last moments.png|Kyogai's last moments. Kiyoshi and Teruko defending themselves Anime.png|Kiyoshi and Teruko defending themselves Anime. Zenitsu protecting Nezuko from Inosuke.png|Zenitsu protecting Nezuko from Inosuke. Inosuke stillcut EP13.png|Inosuke threatening Zenitsu Navigation ru:Эпизод 13 Category:Episodes Category:Drum House Arc